The Miracle of Thanksgiving
Synopsis Thanksgiving may be a turkey this year: DJ's holiday bird comes out of the oven still frozen. Plot Summary It is Thanksgiving in the Tanner house and Danny starts by waking up Jesse, who is too tired to stand, and Joey, who wakes up in a happy and energetic mood. Danny tells the guys that it is snowing in Tacoma and that Danny's Mom is snowed in. Joey suggests they will have to make the supper. Jesse wants to know why it is so important and Danny tells Jesse because it is the first Thanksgiving without Pam. Danny suggest a restaurant and Stephanie thinks that is okay but DJ doesn't like the idea. DJ was going to be in charge of the turkey and the pie anyways. So everyone helps out making the food but as they get ready to eat it, the turkey is frozen. Danny puts it back in the oven and turns on the temperature really high. The door bell rings and everyone goes to answer it. There are two girls who were looking for 1882 Jerrard. They ask to use the phone because the turkey they have is getting cold. Danny suggests that Jesse try to get them to stay. Joey goes to make drinks. They won't stay so Danny offers $100 for the turkey. Then $125, $140, $150. The girls leave and Joey comes out to tell them the oven is smoking. They finally get in the kitchen and get the turkey out. The turkey was ruined and Stephanie picks up the pie and then drops it on the ground. DJ and Stephanie run away. Danny talks to DJ and makes her feel better and Jesse and Stephanie talk and make Stephanie feel better. Jesse shows Stephanie a picture from when Jesse and five and let Pam cut his hair because she was in beauty school. That makes Stephanie feel better but makes Jesse miss Pam. Danny comes in and asks if he wants to talk about it and Jesse says he doesn't. Eventually he does talk a little and he feels better. Then they all go to eat blackened turkey and pie a la floor. References Get Ready - The Temptations Quotes and Trivia Once the guys go shopping for everything they need for Thanksgiving and it is sitting on the table. Danny: Everything's on the table and ready to be cooked. What should we make first. Jesse: Reservations. Danny: I know this looks a little intimidating. But families all over this great country are turning these raw ingredients into a Thanksgiving feast. Jesse: Maybe we should go have dinner with them. After talking to Stephanie in the closet. Jesse: It's kind of fun hanging out in the closet. Stephanie: You don't get out much do you. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Paula - Lisa Savage Alexandra - Barbara Kielian